Grim Adventures of the Kids Next Door II
by Marches45
Summary: Sequel to the canon episode "Grim Adventures of the Kids Next Door." Following their defeat at the hands of Grim and Numbuh 1, the Delightful Children from Down the Lane are taking revenge against Endsville. Now, the denizens of Endsville need the help of the KND, who also remember the events that happened in the town.
1. Chapter 1

**Grim Adventures of the Kids Next Door II**

Disclaimer: I'm not Mr. Warburton nor Mr. Maxwell Atoms, so you know what I'm gonna say, so I won't say it. You have to figure it out.

**Hey, guys! It's me, ****_Marches45_****! You probably know me from my fanfiction stories about the Amazing World of Gumball **(A Day in Elmore with Gumball Watterson, The Note, and The Gumball Effect)**, at least if you have read them. Now I'm doing my first crossover fic between GAOBAM and KND: the sequel of the Grim Adventures of the Kids Next Door. I hope you readers enjoy it.**

* * *

Chapter 1

It was a peaceful day in the Kids Next Door treehouse of Sector V, stationed in Cleveland, Virginia (**I don't know if this is correct; the show never revealed it according to my knowledge**). The five children within the sector: Nigel Uno, Hoagie Gilligan, Jr., Kuki Sanban, Wallabee Beatles, and Abigail Lincoln, or better known respectively as Numbuhs 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5, were lounging in the treehouse, doing various activities. Numbuh One was writing mission reports, Numbuh 2 was working with one of his many toy planes, Numbuh 3 was watching her favorite Rainbow Monkey-themed TV show, Numbuh 4 was practicing his fighting techniques, and Numbuh 5 was reading a magazine. Ordinarily, they would all be out fighting adult tyranny, but there were no sightings of any adult activity in their area to date. All that was about to change in the next few moments.

On the Kids Next Door Moonbase, everything was just about the same as in the Sector V treehouse, no major villains to fight, so everyone was just enjoying their free time, save for those on guard duty and those station at the bridge of the base. Suddenly, a bulb on the console began flashing. Numbuh 86, the KND's Global Tactical Officer and Head of Decommissioning, pressed a nearby red button, and a hologram of the earth appeared on the other console behind her. A blinking red light indicated the location of the situation, which happened to be Endsville. The hologram also named the nearest KND sector. Unfortunately, it just so happened to be Sector V, to whom Numbuh 86 immediately sent a transmission.

Back in the treehouse, the computer's automated voice transmitted to the treehouse, "Alert! You have an incoming transmission from Kids Next Door Moonbase!" At that instant, everyone ceased his activities and quickly made his way to the briefing room, where a holographic image of Numbuh 86 appeared on the viewing console.

"Numbuh 1 of Sector V, sir!" announced Numbuh 1, saluting Numbuh 86.

"It's about time you showed up, ya' stupid BOY!" the Irish girl screeched angrily at the British operative. "Now get your butts to Endsville now!"

"Endsville?" he asked, more fazed by that name than Numbuh 86's screaming.

Sighing, she complained, "Typical boy! Always having something jammed in his ear! Y—" Before she could finish, Numbuh 362 interrupted, "Numbuh 86, I'll take it from here."

"Yes, sir," she said before exiting from view of the sector that was beginning to dread this incoming mission."

"Sector V," Numbuh 362 addressed them, "you're needed in Endsville. We have just discovered that the Delightful Children are executing a new evil plot. I completely understand why you'd probably not want to follow orders in this case, considering the everything that took place during your last visit, but we are the Kids Next Door; we never refuse a cry for help from any kid, so I have to say suck it up and just complete the mission."

"Sir, yes, sir!" Numbuh One responded in compliance, albeit reluctantly.

"Good. End transmission," she concluded before the hologram faded out.

"To the S.C.A.M.P.E.R., guys!" Numbuh 1 ordered. "You can tell me about your complaints once we've taken off!"

With that, he and his sector set out to take on their new mission.

* * *

**There's the first chapter. Let me know what you think of it. I know you want to tell me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Grim Adventures of the Kids Next Door II**

Disclaimer: I don't own KND nor Billy and Mandy

**In the last chapter, the members of Sector V received their new mission. Too bad they have to return to Endsville. Now, you get to hear what they think about the issue.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Once everyone was aboard, Numbuh 2 started up the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. and took off from the treehouse's hangar bay to begin the team's travel to Endsville.

"Numbuh 5's not so sure about this, Numbuh 1," Numbuh 5 said. "You remember the situation with Mandy's takeover, right?"

"I wish I could forget," Numbuh 1 returned. "She's worse than any villain we've ever faced. If we don't meet again, it'll still be toon soon. On the bright side, though, Grim seems okay, even though he's thousands of years old. I actually look forward to seeing him."

"You mean that scrawny guy with the toy scythe that really needs to put on lotion and spend some time in the sun?" said Numbuh 4 quizzically.

"He doesn't use a toy scythe, Numbuh 4. He's the real Grim Reaper," Numbuh 1 countered. "Besides, if that were his skin, no amount of lotion or time in the sun could make him less pale."

"_That's_ something you two have in common," Numbuh 2 remarked from the driver's seat, getting everyone except to laugh, except for Numbuh 1, conisdering he was the butt of the joke, and Numbuh 5, who never laughed at Numbuh 2's jokes.

"Hahaha, good one, Numbuh 2," cheered Numbuh 4, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Well, I'm happy we're going back to Endsville. We might get to see Billy again. He's really nice," commented Numbuh 3.

"He's also an idiot," said Numbuh 4 with a little jealousy.

"You're right," responded Numbuh 5, "But do you really think that _you_ should be talking about stupid people?"

"Hey! I'm just as smart as Billy could ever be!"

"So you _admit_ you're not that bright?" Numbuh 5 said as a smile of laughter began to come onto her face.

"He's just jealous that Numbuh 3 is talking about Billy and not him," Numbuh 2 joked.

"I am not!"

"Guys, can we just focus on getting to Endsville and not worry about Numbuh 4's obvious crush?" Numbuh 1 barked, taking back control of the conversation.

"Hey!" Numbuh 4 complained.

"Guys, we're coming into Endsville," Numbuh 2 read from the controls.

"Everyone, prepare for landing," Numbuh 1 ordered. "Look out, Endsville; here comes the Kids Next Door (again)."

* * *

**Second chapter, done. Honestly, I'm mostly just typing down my thoughts as I think about or remember them. Anyway, read and review, but DON'T flame.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Grim Adventures of the Kids Next Door II**

Disclaimer: I don't own KND, Billy and Mandy, nor Fanboy and Chum-Chum.

**I have great news from 4/5/13 (5 (day)/4 (month)/13)****: I got into my school's symphonic band for the next academic year! I'm so excited! XD! Now, here's the third chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 3

The S.C.A.M.P.E.R. landed, and the five 10-year-olds stepped out on their way to the residence of Billy. While they walked, they heard parents complaining.

"I've known my kid to do bad things in the past, but this is ridiculous!" one passerby said.

"I know, right? I'm at my wit's end with my two kids right now!" the other one responded.

"It sounds like whatever the Delightful Children have really caused problem's here," Numbuh 1 told his team. "Knowing what had been happening with Billy and his dad's lucky pants during our last mission here, he may have felt the effects."

"I can't wait to get my hands on those cruddy Delightful Dorks," said Numbuh 4, eager for an opportunity to remind their foes that the Kids Next Door would never stop trying to defeat them.

"Patience, Numbuh 4. We need to find out why the kids in Endsville seem to be in trouble with their parents," chided Numbuh 1.

"Numbuh 5 says 'As long as we don't get a run-in with Mandy, she's fine,'" Numbuh 5 commented.

"With any luck, she's also in trouble," Numbuh 2 replied, smirking.

"Ooh! This is cute!" Numbuh 3 squealed with delight while looking through the window of a department store. In the window was a Sassycat plush toy.

"Numbuh 3, come on! We're on a mission here!" Numbuh 4 scolded a few yards away with the rest of the team.

"Coming!"

* * *

Once they made it to their destination, Numbuh 1 rang the doorbell. When Billy answered the door, his sad expression from recent events changed to one of bewilderment. "Do I know you guys?" he asked the flabbergasted group.

"You don't remember us?" Numbuh 1 asked.

"Nope."

"Dude, we helped you when you got stuck in your dad's lucky pants," Numbuh 2 reminded him.

"Oh, right," Billy said as his memories of the incident started to resurface.

"How could you _not_ remember?" Numbuh 4 asked, surprised.

"He's not the brightest person in the world, genius," answered Numbuh 5. "Gee, you think you're so much smarter than him, but I'm finding that a little hard to believe."

"Anyway, Billy, there's been a problem," Numbuh 1 interjected, getting the conversatiin back where it needed to be. "Kids all over Endsville have gotten in trouble for some reason. Has this happened to you in anyway?"

"Yes," Billy said sadly, looking a the floor.

"May we come in, so you can tell us what you know?" Numbuh 1 asked.

"I'll tell ya' what he knows: nothing!" Numbuh 4 laughed until Numbuh 3 bopped him in the head and said, "Stop being so mean, Wally!"

"Alright, sheesh!" he complained as he and the rest of the team walked inside the house, awaiting more intel on the situation at hand.

* * *

**Author's Note: I got "bop" from Fanboy and Chum-Chum. Bopping is what Boog loves to do to the customers of the Frosty Mart, where he works. Well, now we're soon to discover the root cause of the distress in Endsville. Be here for the revelation. Read and review, too.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Grim Adventures of the Kids Next Door II**

Disclaimer: I don't own KND nor Billy and Mandy.

Chapter 4

Sector V sat down on the couch as Billy recounted the events while looking down sad.

"It all started yesterday when I woke up. I was just in my bed dreaming about Sassycat when—"

"Hold on. You dream about some cat called Sassycat? Haha," Numbuh 4 laughed at Billy.

"Numbuh 4, stop interrupting," Numbuh 1 reprimanded.

"Anyway, my parents grabbed my nose off of me, squirted snot all over my face, and hit me in the face with it, which woke me up. I looked at Mom and Dad's angry faces, and they yelled at me for whatever I did, she punched me in the nose, and her head exploded.

"When I went to bed last night, they made me promise not to make them mad again. Today, the same thing happened yesterday. Now, I'm grounded for two weeks."

Numbuh 2 asked, "What exactly did you do to make them angry?"

"They said I trashed the kitchen, but I don't remember doing that."

"Maybe you were sleep-walking," Numbuh 3 suggested, smiling.

"The question remains: why?" Numbuh 1 inquired. "Perhaps this requires overnight guarding of Billy while he's asleep." Getting off of the couch, he assured, "Don't worry Billy; we'll help you, for we are…the Kids Next Door!"

"Say, what does the kitchen look like?" Numbuh 2 asked as he headed towards that location. When he was what, or more appropriately, _who_ was in there, he shrieked and ran back into the living room of the house (**I think that this is OOC, since Numbuh 2 may have already met Grim**).

"What is it, Numbuh 2?" Nunbuh 5 asked, worried. "What's in there?"

"I saw—"

"Billy, what's with the noise out there? I'm trying to watch TV, mon!" a voice with a Jamaican accent called out.

"Sorry, Grim. One of the guys in here just freaked out at seeing you," Billy called back.

"Can you make him shut up?"

"Hey!" Numbuh 2 whined.

"I'll speak to him," Numbuh 1 said as he walked into the kitchen.

[KND symbol]

"Alright, I told Grim that we'd be staying here tonight to find out why Billy is trashing his parents' kitchen at night. He said, 'Thank you. Do you know who had to fix the kitchen twice because of it?'" Numbuh 1 informed the team.

"Wait. The Grim Reaper's your slave? Cool! How'd ya' do it?" Numbuh 4 asked Billy with an excited expression.

"Mandy and I beat him in a limbo contest; now, he's our best friend," said Billy.

"If you're going to bring Mandy here, we're leaving," Numbuh 1 bluntly commented.

"Why?" Numbuh 4 asked stupidly.

"Why else? She tried to take over the Kids Next Door, smart one," Numbuh 5 sarcastically answered.

"Oh, yeah."

[KND symbol]

* * *

**I was going to make this chapter longer, but decided to split it into two. Mandy will debut in a later chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Grim Adventures of the Kids Next Door II**

Disclaimer: You already know if you've read any of the previous chapters.

**Now, you're about to find out how the Delightful Children are involved in all of this.**

Chapter 5

Numbuhs 3 and 4 stood in front of the closed door to Billy's bedroom with their weapons at the ready. Meanwhile, Numbuhs 1, 2, and 5 were on guard in the kitchen to grab Billy if their other team members weren't so lucky. Suddenly, Numbuh 1's watch communicator began to beep, so he pressed the response button and who better to be calling to yell at him than Numbuh 86.

"Numbuh 1!" she screeched, startling him, "Why haven't you dealt with the Delightful Children yet?"

"My sector and I are out to discover what exactly their methods are to terrorize the town, and I think we're about to find out. By the way, _please_ don't shout; you might wake Billy up."

"Instead of playing with a friend, GET YOUR MISSION DONE, ya' STUPID BOY!"

"Numbuh 86, we're at Billy's house as part of our mission."

"Then why are ya' just standing around doing nothing?"

Deciding that he had enough of the conversation, Numbuh 1, annoyed, said, "End transmission," and the screen went black. No sooner did he do so than a battle cry was heard from upstairs. Assuming that it was Numbuh 4, he quietly called out, "Guys, come with me," before he headed out. Numbuh 5 ran over to wake up a sleeping Numbuh 2.

"Come on," she commanded, shaking him awake before going in Numbuh 1's direction.

[KND symbol]

After Numbuh 4 stepped on a bug that crawled out of Billy's giant nose after his capture, the team discovered that it was made of metal. Numbuh 2 scanned it, and the readings revealed that the Delightful Children designed it to crawl into the head of its sleeping host and take over his brain and, therefore, his actions.

"Alright, team, we will head to the Delightful Mansion and finally put an end to their scheme tomorrow at 10:00 sharp," Numbuh 1 informed the team. "For now, get some sleep; you'll need it." He then turned around to go downstairs, and the rest of Sector V went for the closest comfortable place to sleep. None of them noticed a shadowy figure disappear from the window. This shadow belong to Mandy, who took out a comlink, activated it, and said into it, "They have discovered your plans."

"Good. We'll be waiting for them," the voices on the other end, which belonged to the Delightful Children from Down the Lane, responded. "Now, return to our mansion."

[KND symbol]

* * *

**So, Mandy is in league with the Delightful Children. You'll find out what happens next in due time. I apologize for not giving much detail as to what happens when Sector V captures Billy. Anyway, read and review, but NO flames.**


End file.
